This invention relates to interactive wagering systems and methods, and particularly to wagering systems and methods that allow users to place wagers on live wagering events, such as thoroughbred races, harness races, dog races, etc., at locations remote from the locations where the .wagering events take place, such as the users' homes. More particularly, this invention relates to wagering systems and methods that allow users to conveniently place wagers on live wagering events using wagering information that is provided with wagering-related video content.
Wagering on live events, such as thoroughbred races, harness races, dog races, etc., is an exciting and increasingly popular leisure activity. However, it is difficult or inconvenient for many racing enthusiasts to attend wagering events in person. Although off-track betting establishments provide greater access to wagering opportunities, they are still inconvenient because users must spend time locating and traveling to such establishments to place wagers.
The above-described difficulties that faced wagering enthusiasts were addressed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,068 (“the '068 patent”) of Brenner et al. entitled “Interactive Wagering Systems And Processes,” which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The '068 patent discloses interactive wagering systems and processes that allow wagering enthusiasts to place wagers on live wagering events, such as horse races, from the convenience of their homes through the use of an in-home wagering terminal. The disclosed systems and processes give the users the opportunity to place wagers on live events being conducted at many different venues. In addition, the disclosed systems and processes provide the user with the opportunity to place many different types of wagers, ranging from the simple to the very complex, through an intuitive, on-screen interface. Information that may assist the users in making wagering decisions, such as odds, weather, track conditions, and handicapping data, is also provided through the on-screen interface.
More recently, ODS Technologies, L.P. announced the launch of the TVG Network—a television channel dedicated to delivering programming relating to horse racing. In addition to live coverage of racing events, the TVG Network may broadcast profiles, reviews and/or feature presentations that relate to certain horses, jockeys, trainers, owners, tracks, racing events, etc. Many TVG Network viewers may, as a result of watching the broadcast, become interested in placing a wager based on the subject matter of the broadcast. However, unless specifically mentioned in the broadcast, the viewers may not know when a wagering opportunity relating to the subject matter of the broadcast will be available, if at all. Even if the wagering opportunity is mentioned, the users would have to pay close attention to gather the information they would need to place a wager.
Moreover, users who are watching programming other television channels may not even be made aware of the availability of the interactive wagering service or of the TVG Network wagering television channel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved ways in which to promote wagering services such as interactive wagering and wagering television channels.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide improved ways to bring interactive wagering opportunities to the attention of television viewers.